Triptych
by Leather Sky
Summary: Gateau x Marron, Marron x Gateau: This three-part work details the power-dynamics of the pair's charged and often tense sexual relationship. In the final part their roles are reversed after Marron feels powerless to protect Carrot in an encounter.
1. The Chair

****

/the chair/

"Your hair feels cold."

"I washed it a little while ago…there, is that tight enough?"

Gateau tried to move his arms. "I can't move."

"Good. Have you guessed why you're here?"

"Do you need a reason?"

"I _always_ have a reason." Marron stepped back and looked at his handiwork. It had taken him hours to weave the words and symbols into the leather that first time, and he was always needing to touch them up, it seemed…they were always clean soaked with sweat after each session. It had also taken him awhile to tie Gateau to the chair—it always did. Marron liked to try different things…sometimes he'd crisscross the straps to concentrate power in certain places, sometimes he wanted them to be tighter and sometimes looser. Often, he would stop and ask Gateau to stretch his arm or his neck as far as it would go…then he would make adjustments. When he was finally satisfied, he always stepped back to look at what he had done. Gateau couldn't very well complain about that…could he. It was what he had begged for so many times, after all.

Right now, Gateau was looking down. It annoyed Marron, and he put his hand under Gateau's chin, rather roughly jerking it up.

"I don't understand this shyness. …Don't you want me…to look?"

Gateau was silent, but his eyes blazed with defiance. Marron wondered if he guessed what an aphrodisiac that was…but he didn't betray his arousal. He merely narrowed his eyes as if displeased. "What a look! You deserve everything you're about to get."

"And why is that." Something between a growl and a whisper.

"Don't pretend to be so innocent…I saw you earlier today. Those girls—"

"Oh, not this again. I told you—"

"And I told you, you're not allowed to do that anymore. I don't want anyone else to see you…_like this._" Marron's voice dropped on the last two words.

"Look, I can't help it—"

"—And are you a child, that you cannot control your impulses?" Marron glared at Gateau while he undid the buttons of his robe. He shrugged out of the sleeves and let the top half fall around his waist. His sash still held everything else in place. "If you're going to act like a child…_someone_ should punish you like a child."

"That's a bald lie. You wouldn't do this to a kid. Or are you more messed up that I thought you were—" Gateau's words were cut short by a slap to his face. Marron drew back and watched impassively as Gateau's chest began to heave with barely suppressed rage. He hated being slapped, and Marron knew it.

"Beautiful," Marron whispered, mocking him. Gateau gritted his teeth.

Marron leaned forward, resting his forehead against Gateau's. He felt the veins underneath, throbbing. Ah, he was good and mad now. It was time. "Bite my tongue off…I _dare_ you," Marron said, almost inaudibly. Then he bent his mouth to Gateau's.

Gateau moaned as Marron let one cool hand snake down his chest, criss-crossed with straps, and then lower…somehow, no matter what Marron said or did, he always found him ready…

Gateau's hands clenched and relaxed, clenched and relaxed, behind his back. He couldn't spread his legs any further or move against Marron, and it was maddening. Marron broke the kiss and looked down at his contorted features for awhile, not stopping the steady movement of his hand. Finally, he asked, "How do you want me to do it today? I have to do it…so you'll remember…"

Gateau's eyes made a few false starts before they opened all the way. "Nnnh…teeth…"

"What was that?"

"….._please_…"

"Well. I can do that, I suppose, since you ask so nicely. But…I'm going to do it where they can all see…if you break your promise again…so you'll have to be better next time, won't you?"

"…_essss_…."

"_Good_." Marron let his face slide down Gateau's body until about midway down his stomach. He found a sensitive spot…

"_HNNNN_…!"

"You should have thought of that…when you were showing off for those girls…" Marron's voice was muffled as he sucked Gateau's skin against his teeth, hard, harder. In the end, there was a large blue-black mark slightly above Gateau's waist, to the left of the navel. Marron nodded grimly. It would last at least a week, possibly two. He would not heal it, or let anyone else heal it. Gateau had to _remember_…

Gateau looked down at Marron, panting with desperation. God, how could Marron still be breathing so softly…Marron calmly looked up at him, then abruptly stopped moving his hand and slid off Gateau's lap. He walked away, leaving Gateau aching there, then turned around.

"What do you want?"

"…_you_…"

"I…what? What do you mean?"

"I want you, God, _Marron_…"

"You want me…? Funny, you could have fooled me earlier today." Marron's jaw was set, and he crossed his arms sternly over his naked chest. Inside, he was seething at the sight of the man in front of him, naked and helpless…but Gateau didn't have to know that.

"…don't care about them…just…want…_you_…" Gateau was fairly pouring with sweat now, struggling madly to get out of the chair. Marron's lip curved with amusement and his eyebrows raised slightly. The symbols held. Gateau could do nothing…nothing without _him_.

Marron savored it for one more moment and then swiftly undid his sash. Sometimes he let Gateau see him and sometimes he didn't. Today, he stepped out of his clothes and left them there on the floor, coming and sitting on Gateau's lap again, still holding the sash. He playfully let the sash slide up Gateau's body, so that the silk made him shudder. Then he placed it over Gateau's eyes. Gateau violently shook his head.

"No, please, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_, please, I want to see, _want to see_…!"

Marron paused and lowered the sash a little, smiling at Gateau beatifically. "Now Gateau, do you honestly think you've been good enough for _that_?"

Gateau looked at him helplessly, then closed his eyes…defeated. Any answer was a trap.

Marron's lips parted slightly and he let the sash slip to the floor. Gateau opened his eyes again, momentarily surprised. Another moment, and his eyes were shut tightly and he was moaning again, as Marron grasped him and guided him in, head down, hand clamped on his right shoulder.

After that all pretense was gone. Marron's face lost all composure and he let every passion to the surface. He burned and moved and gasped against Gateau, as Gateau watched and felt and was overcome in turns by Marron and by his own body.

The end was always the same. Marron's choked cry. Gateau's harsh, low sounds…Marron, weakly making the gesture that loosed the straps. Both of them, falling to the floor, two ragdolls tangled together. Gateau stroked Marron's cold hair, and Marron sleepily reflected that tomorrow…it was _his_ turn in the chair.


	2. The Wall

****

/the wall/

"Where is it?"

"Where is what."

"You know…the chair. I don't see it."

"I broke it."

"…_what_?"

"Look out the window if you don't believe me. I got tired of looking at it day after day…empty."

"You really did. How could you do that?"

Gateau didn't reply. He had already answered, anyway. He just slowly unbuckled his belt. He felt the leather snag on one of the belt loops; a quick tug and it slid the rest of the way.

Marron stepped back from the window; saw the belt in Gateau's hands. "And what is _that_ for?"

"You."

"Gateau…"

"Shhhh. Not like that. Watch."

Gateau walked over to the wall facing his bed. Something was different about it…there was a ring there, now. It was one of those rough iron rings you'd find driven into the wall of a dungeon or prison…it was out of place here in Gateau's white, sparsely furnished room. There was a crack stretching down the wall from the base of the ring…it had been ruthlessly forced in until the wall started to give, apparently.

Gateau silently looped the belt through the ring. He started to tightly knot the middle of the belt around the metal, but then stopped, untied it, and pulled first one end of the belt, then the other, watching it slide back and forth over the ring. Marron just stared at the belt ends twisted around Gateau's fists. They were tight against his skin and had turned it white in places. As Gateau tugged on the belt, the white places moved. Marron was transfixed.

For this reason it was quite easy for Gateau to leave the belt hanging on its ring and walk over to grasp Marron's wrists. By the time Marron came back to himself and looked up, Gateau was winding the belt around his wrists. He debated on tying the wrists together, then decided that he had enough room to tie them separately. He made the knots rather tight and he did it roughly. Marron winced.

"Is that too tight?"

"Nnnh."

Gateau stepped back to look at Marron's expression. Apparently tight was good.

"Try and move."

Marron opened his eyes and his gaze became level again. He obligingly tried moving his arms, then his brow lowered and he really struggled with the knots for a moment. In the end, he sagged back against the wall…Gateau's knots held.

Gateau was satisfied. He abruptly turned and walked over to his dresser. There was a mirror on the dresser and he covertly watched Marron as he pulled off his jacket and shirt and folded them. Marron looked annoyed and impatient, and more than a little confused…good. He could damned well wait a while longer. Gateau had waited more than a week, and he didn't appreciate it.

He opened one of the drawers, running his hands over the contents there. Over the past few months he'd done a little collecting. It wasn't hard to find strange things…not if you went to the kinds of strange places they always went. Some of these things Marron knew about…some of them Gateau hadn't shown him yet. Watching Marron shift against the wall like that, though, Gateau felt himself getting impatient. He shut the drawer with a bang. No, no props today.

He walked back over to Marron and ran his hand slowly down from his neck to his waist. Marron liked that, he could tell. Gateau leaned in and Marron tilted his chin up and closed his eyes, expectantly—Gateau drew back again with a smile, leaving him hanging there. Marron opened his eyes and frowned, as Gateau played with his sash.

"Gateau, I want—"

"No. You don't _want _anything. You don't _say _anything either...understand?" Gateau suddenly pulled on Marron's sash—hard. Marron was partly wrenched forward and he gasped.

Gateau continued, his voice dangerously quiet. "If you wanted anything, you would have come here earlier. Instead of shutting yourself up all week with your fucking spellbooks."

Marron frowned again. "I had to—the spell I'm working on is—nnh…"

Gateau closed Marron's mouth for a few minutes.

When Gateau drew back, Marron didn't try to talk anymore. He just looked at Gateau, his eyes asking the obvious question.

Gateau repeated it back to him in mocking tones: "What _am_ I going to do with you…I wonder."

Marron lowered his eyes, but he had to fight the urge to smile. Whatever Gateau was going to do, he doubted it would be very creative…he didn't feel threatened, for all Gateau's pretenses of anger with him.

Gateau picked up on this feeling of Marron's and was incensed. Not a threat, was he? Well, then. He turned around, opened the drawer savagely, and took out one of the blindfolds…the one he knew (from experience) wouldn't allow in _any_ light. He didn't bother to shut the drawer again…instead he strode back to Marron and quickly tied the blindfold in place. Then he left the room, slamming the door…and locking it.

Marron listened for awhile, straining to hear if Gateau was actually still in the room. No…he had really left. He let out a sound of complete exasperation. This was really going too far…he hadn't _meant_ to ignore Gateau, after all… Now, who knew when Gateau would come back. Well, at least he had locked the door.

He didn't know how long he waited until he heard the sounds of Gateau's key. The door swung slowly inward, then shut quietly. Something was set down on the floor, he thought. He heard quiet steps around the room, a low sound that must be Gateau shutting his dresser drawer again. He heard the bedsprings whine and wondered why Gateau was sitting on the bed… A sudden, irrational fear stole over him.

"Gateau? That _is_ you, isn't it? Please, Gateau…just _answer me_…"

No answer. Marron gritted his teeth and struggled with his bonds again. It got him no further than the first time he had done so. Then a hand grasped his chin and swung his head roughly to the right, and hot breath fell on his ear, making his fingers clinch for a moment. "Shhhhh. I told you not to say anything…"

He remembered not to reply just in time, but he exhaled in relief. The body pressed against him now could be no one but Gateau...he flushed suddenly as he realized that Gateau was naked now.

Marron still had everything on, and it was beginning to feel oppressively warm to him. For one thing, Gateau seemed to be radiating heat…or was it him? It was getting harder to breathe. He felt something slide down his jaw, then realized he was sweating.

Gateau had just been watching Marron this whole time, unashamedly pressed against him. He noted how that had affected him, then walked over to what he had set in the corner after coming back. Marron obviously needed cooling down…he selected a large piece of ice and felt it melting in his hand. He squeezed it; cold water ran through his fingers down his arm. Ah.

With his dry hand he undid Marron's collar and the top part of his robe. Long practice made it a fast job. He stroked Marron's neck and side again, noting how Marron moved against his hand. Then he smiled and placed the ice in the hollow of Marron's neck.

"HHNNAAAHHH!" Amazing, really, that the ring held. But Marron was light enough that he couldn't pull it out of the wall, Gateau supposed. He slid the ice up Marron's neck, just under his earlobe, then leaned in and traced it along the rim of Marron's ear. Marron thrashed around, but Gateau moved forward so that his body was pressing Marron against the wall. He closed his eyes and bent his face to Marron's neck, holding the ice there at the same time, licking both ice and skin. Then he inclined his body slightly to leave a little room between them on one side, and dragged the ice down Marron's body. He stopped for awhile at Marron's left nipple, running the diminishing chunk of ice over it in slow circles, making it stand up. Then he rubbed his face against Marron, getting the water everywhere, plastering the hair against his forehead.

Marron continued to cry out as Gateau dragged the ice lower and started to suck on his nipples. Now there was almost nothing left of it. Gateau supposed it was safe. He undid Marron's sash and let his clothes slide to the floor—he'd deal with the ankle wraps in a minute—and cupped his hand around Marron's erection, the sliver of ice in the palm of his hand. He stroked Marron with the ice, stifling Marron's cries with his own mouth, holding him down with one hand firmly around his right side. He knew he wasn't hurting him because he had done this to himself earlier. Marron didn't know it, but Gateau never tried anything on him that he had not tested on himself first.

Now the ice was gone and Marron shuddered as the water smeared all over him rapidly began to evaporate. Bumps stood out now on his flesh. He needed Gateau's warmth next to him again, he strained forward…but Gateau knew this and withdrew, running his hand down Marron's body one more time to torment him.

While Marron struggled and moaned in frustration, Gateau knelt down and turned his attention to getting off Marron's shoes and wraps. He tossed the shoes gently behind him and then started to undo the bandages that Marron always wound so tightly around his ankles. Then he realized that Marron had gotten quieter. He looked up at Marron's strained face, bent down towards him, unable to see him…then looked down at the foot he held gently in his right hand. He smiled and ran his fingertips along the underside of Marron's arch.

"NNNnnnh!" Very nice. He did that for awhile while Marron squirmed and strained ineffectually against the belt, then he got another idea and lifted Marron's foot to his mouth. He ran his tongue back and forth over the tops of Marron's toes, then licked the underside of the arch…roughly. Marron very nearly wrenched the ring out of the wall then…but the ring, and the leather, held. Gateau continued licking and lightly biting Marron's foot as he undid the wraps…then he moved his mouth to Marron's ankle. The skin must be more sensitive because it was always covered so tightly—he lingered there before he moved to the other foot and started all over again.

Finally, he had everything off except for the top half of Marron's robe…he couldn't very well remove _that _without undoing the straps. That was all right though…he rather liked seeing Marron half in and half out of his clothes like this. By this time Marron was breathing hard…his deceptively fragile-looking frame barely seemed able to support such wild breaths. He was bent as far forward as possible—Gateau wasn't sure if Marron was trying to reach him, or not. He let his tongue run up Marron's thigh and then focused his attentions on what Marron would have considered an "uncreative" place…an hour ago. Now, though, he had lost all sense of his role, and was bracing one foot against the wall, trying to thrust deeper into Gateau's mouth. Gateau didn't mind…he braced his own hand against the wall and took Marron's hip in his other hand, helping Marron, pulling him further…

"Hhhnn—" Marron's chin lifted, he hesitated. Gateau wasn't in the mood for hesitation, and he pulled Marron toward him again, ramming his own face forward at the same time. Marron's entire body curled and he gasped…Gateau kept moving his head, his fingers pressed deep into Marron's flesh. Marron couldn't keep it back any longer, and he threw his head back, hair sliding down the wall.

Gateau's throat swallowed convulsively and he pressed his face close against Marron, not wanting to miss any of it, _needing_ all of it…he stayed there until he was quite sure there wasn't any more. Then he lazily rested his cheek against Marron's thigh and reached for another piece of ice. He rolled it around on his tongue for a moment, more for Marron than anything else—the taste filling his mouth didn't bother _him_. Then he crunched the ice and swallowed it, letting Marron hear.

Now his mouth was much too cold. He slid up Marron's body, stroked his neck. Marron inclined his head toward him again; this time Gateau didn't step away. He thrust his cold tongue into Marron's mouth and let Marron warm him again. Then he gripped Marron's waist with one hand, and pulled Marron's left leg up to loop around his own waist. They both knew what was next; they both wanted it.

But Gateau's ego wasn't quite satisfied yet. He didn't take kindly to Marron scarcely speaking a word to him for more than a week, and he needed reassurance.

"Tell me you want me."

"I…want…you…"

Gateau's brow was furrowed as he looked at Marron. Should he let it go at that? **_No_**. No, that wasn't good enough. He whipped off the blindfold and watched dispassionately as Marron blinked against the light for a few moments. Then he cupped Marron's jaw in his right hand, getting his attention again.

"_Tell me_…you love me."

Marron's eyes had focused again, and they stared at Gateau in shock. He didn't like to say things like that out loud. Gateau leaned into Marron so that his ear was near Marron's mouth. A moment later his face relaxed; his eyes closed and he smiled triumphantly. Then he pulled back a little and calmly looked Marron in the eyes as he slid into him.

"Nnnnh…" Marron lowered his head and tried to raise his right leg. Gateau helped him, gently drawing Marron's leg up until both legs were crossed over his lower back…now he could go deeper. He looked up quickly to make sure Marron's weight wasn't overstraining the belt or making the leather cut into his wrists…it looked like Marron's wrists _were_ getting a little raw. Gateau quickly moved to hold Marron up, supporting his weight with both hands. Now the pressure on Marron's wrists was relaxed. Gateau closed his eyes and let his chin rest on Marron's right shoulder as he moved into him again and again. Marron pressed his face against Gateau's, his eyes not quite shutting all the way. He felt his back pressed to the wall, sliding against a dark curtain of hair.

After awhile one of Gateau's arms slid around Marron's back, under the robe, and his movements became more desperate. Marron knew from this (and from the sounds Gateau made) that he was very close. He pushed against Gateau as well as he could, and Gateau held him more tightly, wanting to be closer to him…deeper… Marron's breathing became shallow, out of necessity. There truly was nothing between them anymore. Flesh answered flesh; blood beat against blood.

Finally Marron felt Gateau's mouth open silently against his shoulder. Sometimes he was like this…his breath caught in his throat and no sound came out, and all the while he was coming…but Marron knew. Afterwards Gateau generally collapsed onto his side so he wouldn't be on top of Marron…but he couldn't very well do that now. Instead he put one palm out blindly, searching for the wall. He let the wall take his weight instead of Marron, and he half stood and half leaned there, his wet forehead coming to rest against the wall as well.

For awhile he just breathed. He still held Marron with his other arm; after Marron recovered he supposed Gateau might be getting tired, so he tried to uncross his legs. Gateau seemed to understand after a moment, and he helped Marron slide his legs down to touch the floor again. After another moment, he pushed against the wall until he was standing again too.

Gateau was still breathing rather hard, but he controlled his breath and ran a hand through his hair, getting it off his face. Then he wordlessly started to untie Marron. When the straps were off, Marron rubbed his wrists absentmindedly and then almost fell forward. Gateau caught him and carried him over to the bed. Marron looked up at him apologetically, but Gateau just ran a careless hand through Marron's bangs and smiled. They rested for awhile longer, then Marron laboriously propped himself up on one elbow.

"Gateau…"

"Yeah?" Gateau opened one eye.

"What's…what's in the drawer?"

"Things."

"What _kinds_ of things?"

"You don't get to find out…yet."

Marron slid back down onto the bed. "Come on. That's not fair…I really want to know."

"You _will_ know. Just not now."

Marron was about to protest again, but Gateau cut him off.

A few moments later, Marron sleepily murmured something about replacing the chair.

"Yeah, maybe," Gateau agreed. "Now go to sleep." He cast about for the covers and pulled them up. Marron shrugged out of his robe and closed his eyes. Gateau allowed his glance to stray to the window before he blew out the lamp. After the light was out he could see out of the window. Nothing but stars…and somewhere, a broken chair.


	3. Reverse

****

/reverse/

"Your _eyes_…are you okay?"

"…quiet."

"No. You look…_Marron, are you okay?_"

"Be** silent**."

"Marron—"

"One more time…and I'll make you quiet. _I'll take your voice_."

Gateau stopped his words, but he didn't like it. Something was fundamentally wrong with Marron tonight. The day had seen Marron's worst nightmares become reality…Carrot had almost died, and Marron had been unable to do anything about it at the time. Ultimately, it had all come through. Everyone was all right. But Marron…Gateau would have expected Marron to want to be alone, or to stay close by his brother. If Marron came to Gateau at all that night, it surely would have been for reassurance only, for the security of being held tightly by someone and not needing to say a word.

But _this_…

Gateau _knew_ this wasn't what Marron wanted. But he could no longer say this; Marron had forbidden him to speak. He could only watch helplessly as Marron pulled the drawers savagely from the dresser, letting them clatter to the ground, until he found what he wanted. Gateau eyed the metal cuffs uneasily. What did he want with _those_…?

Marron sat down abruptly on the floor and barked, "Give me your pocketknife."

Gateau opened his mouth to ask—

"DON'T speak. Just give it to me."

Gateau's expression deepened with worry, but he trusted Marron implicitly. He dug the knife out of his back pocket and knelt before Marron, handing it to him.

"GET back on the bed." Marron took the knife without looking at him.

Gateau obeyed.

Marron carelessly flipped the knife open, as if he didn't care if it cut him. Then he started to scratch something into one of the cuffs. After a moment, Gateau realized that he was drawing symbols onto it. Marron scratched at one cuff for awhile. The sound of metal on metal set Gateau's teeth on edge, but Marron remained unaffected. After awhile he seemed satisfied with his work and he shifted his attention to the second cuff. When this was done, he roughly tossed the knife aside. It rattled and skittered across the stone floor until it hit the wall beside Gateau's bed and stopped. Marron held up the cuffs and said something Gateau didn't catch. The symbols glowed and squirmed.

Then Marron looked up at Gateau, still holding the cuffs, one in each hand. They seemed absurdly large in those hands—but, after all, these cuffs had not been fashioned for _him_. Gateau shuddered. Marron's eyes were so empty…instead of the shifting gold he was accustomed to, these were flat, so _lifeless_…

Marron stood up and walked over to him…

Gateau had to whisper it. "What about…the key…?"

Marron shoved him down onto the bed. "**Later**."

Gateau looked up at him. This person only bore the most superficial resemblance to _his_ Marron now. This wasn't healthy…it was wrong…this wasn't what Marron needed…would he even be able to…?

In the meantime, Marron was straddled over Gateau, working his jacket off in swift jerks. It was next to impossible with Gateau lying against the bed like that, but when he made to rise a little, Marron forced him back down. Finally, the jacket complied, and Marron fairly clawed at Gateau's shirt. He jerked the shirt over Gateau's head, snagging one of his earrings. Gateau hissed with pain, but Marron just tugged at the shirt again until it came off. Small drops of blood fell onto the bed. Marron didn't notice until Gateau turned his face away. Marron's expression softened for a moment and he put one hand to Gateau's ear. Once he had healed him, though, the hardness returned to Marron's features and he slid his hand down to Gateau's chest to keep him restrained.

Gateau looked back up at Marron, pleading silently. Marron must realize that Gateau couldn't do anything when things were like this…when…_Marron_…was like this… Marron read Gateau's expression and raked his hand down Gateau's stomach until it came to stop somewhere lower.

"I see. I'm too scary for you like this…? Or maybe I'm not _beautiful_ enough…" He spat out the word.

Gateau's eyes widened. "_No_—"

Marron raised his eyebrows.

"No…I mean…you're always beautiful—" _Yes…even now, _Gateau thought.

Marron smiled bitterly. "Well. That's such a relief."

Gateau didn't know what to say to that.

Marron didn't give him a chance to say anything else. "Sit up. Put your hands behind your back. _Now_."

Gateau did as he was asked. Marron swiftly slipped the cuffs over his wrists and closed them, pushing the halves together until they were quite tight enough…almost _too_ tight against Gateau's naked wrists. Then he put a hand behind Gateau's back and gently forced him back down, so that he was lying uncomfortably against his cuffed wrists, the metal pushing into the small of his back. Gateau closed his eyes as Marron started to undo the fastening of his jeans. He would have to try…for Marron…

Marron bent his head to Gateau's while he did this, and his kiss was unexpectedly tender. Gateau opened his eyes in surprise, then slowly closed them again. He felt himself stir. Maybe it would be all right. His hands clenched behind his back as Marron began to stroke him. He hadn't bothered further with the jeans, yet. Something about this, the fact that Marron was still fully clothed, still kissing him with one hand inside Gateau's clothes, set Gateau off further. He could feel parts of himself heating up. Marron had long since learned about these parts…his mouth drifted to Gateau's neck, while his other hand went to his chest. Gateau gritted his teeth and looked away again as he felt teeth brush against the sensitive skin below the jawline. It began to fade a little…that horrible battle earlier…Marron being so strange.

Marron had moved lower, adding his lips and tongue to the slow burning caresses he was laying on Gateau's sides, his nipples, the ridges of his stomach. He wanted to bury his thoughts in the mindless repetition of mouthing and stroking. Those thoughts—thoughts of earlier that day…he had been so _helpless_…why?

Gateau's entire body was tensed and his eyes were shut tightly. He barely noticed the metal against his back now. All he wanted was for Marron to end it and release him…not from his shackles but from the terrible aching need that Marron had managed to give him so quickly. He tried opening his eyes to look at Marron many times, but seeing Marron doing things to him made the need worse and he had to close them again.

"_Please Marron_…"

"I told you not to speak." Marron whispered this mildly. At least he didn't seem inclined to be so rough anymore. Gateau didn't speak further, but groaned. He could _handle _rough, if it just meant…that Marron would…

Marron sat up and swiftly pulled off Gateau's jeans. He kept his own robes on, however, and instead of straddling Gateau again, he lowered his head…

Gateau cried out sharply. "…Marron…! If…if you do _that_…I won't…won't be able to—"

Marron didn't move his face away. His mouth moved to engulf Gateau, lips drawn over teeth, tongue sliding roughly over skin. Gateau gasped and his body arched. He hardly knew that his head was so far back now that it dug into the mattress. His feet were flat against the bed now, his knees were bent. He couldn't stop his body from moving. Marron was moving him, too...

"God, _Marron_…"

"I don't want you to do that. Not today."

Gateau hardly heard. He looked desperately at Marron.

Marron looked back at him, his mouth momentarily freed while he continued on Gateau with one hand. "You understand, don't you? I want…I _need_…to rid myself of what happened today or I won't wake up tomorrow. I have to take it out on someone…I have to…I _have to_—"

Gateau still barely understood. "Marron…you mean…you want to…fuck me?" In the red maze of his thoughts it was the first word that came out, and he cursed himself inwardly for it, Marron _hated_ words like that…but Marron didn't blink.

Marron lowered his head again. "I mean…I _will_ fuck you." It was the first time, as far as Gateau knew, that Marron had ever even said that word. And the way he said it…unblushing, in a voice like hot iron. It was too much for him. In the midst of the cold apprehension that sprang up in his stomach at those harsh words, he came…violently.

After a few moments, Gateau subsided. Marron moved gracefully, his hair sliding back and forth across Gateau's stomach, as he worked gently to make sure nothing remained. After awhile, he straightened up and looked at the man beneath him. Gateau was breathing more quietly now, looking up at him.

Marron seemed to be thinking very seriously about something. He turned his face away and made a sudden movement with his hands…and the metal bands around Gateau's wrists fell apart.

Gateau sat up partially, eyes unfocused. The handcuffs clattered to the floor as he brought his arms around again, absentmindedly stretching them out before his hands came to rest in his lap. He fought the urge to massage his aching wrists, and instead looked steadily at Marron. "I don't understand."

Marron still looked away. A sheet of dark hair obscured his expression entirely. "It wouldn't mean anything…all that held you was…_them_…not me."

"Marron—"

"No. It's useless…and it was wrong for me to want to do this to you. I'm sorry." Marron slid off the bed unsteadily. He walked over to the door.

"Please, don't go. _Please don't leave_."

Marron unlocked the door, started to open it.

"What is this about…power?"

Marron paused, midway through the door.

"That is it…isn't it. You felt like…you were powerless, today. Didn't you."

It was very subtle, but Gateau thought that perhaps Marron was shaking now.

Gateau quietly got up from the bed and padded across the cold floor to rejoin Marron. When he stretched his arms out to him, Marron didn't move away…but he didn't turn around either.

"Well, that's stupid. You're the strongest one of all of us, you know…the strongest mind, the strongest devotion, and the power you have… You think…it's only your beauty I'm drawn to?" Gateau lowered his head. His next words came out in a broken whisper. "God…I wish I was strong like you."

Now Marron slowly turned to face him. Gateau recovered himself a little. "Look…maybe it took more than one of us to save Carrot today…but we _saved_ _him_. That's why we're together—what we're _here_ for…! He needsus_ all_. That doesn't make you powerless."

Marron sighed. "Yet…I feel that way with you. The others don't often see me like that…overcome, helpless, but you—"

Gateau looked at him with real shock. "_Helpless_? Marron, don't you realize…don't you know that you've controlled me from the first moment I saw you? Since then, every thought, every action, has been dominated by you. God, I mean…you…you've _always_ overpowered me…" He stopped, unsure if he was even saying it right.

For Marron, though, it seemed to be enough. He pressed his cheek against Gateau's chest, moving to hold him tightly. Gateau let his chin rest on the top of Marron's head and slowly pulled the door shut, locking them away from the painful outside once more. Marron lifted his head a little when he realized Gateau had shut them in again. Then he pulled away slightly and ran his hand up Gateau's side, looking up at him as he pulled him back towards the bed.

Gateau let himself be led, as he had done so often with Marron.

Marron helped him down and then sat back to undo his robes. He gently prevented Gateau from helping with the clasps, but he allowed him to slide his hands under the fabric of his outer robe until it rested on the floor with the other clothes. Then he took Gateau's hands gently and put them above his head, but he didn't move to restrain them further. Gateau watched as Marron slid out of the rest of his clothes and then moved closer to him. He let the back of his hand brush down Gateau's outer thigh and then with a small movement he reversed it to cup around his lower leg, against the calf. He stroked Gateau's stomach with his other hand as he moved the leg to encircle him. All this time, Gateau didn't move his hands. They lay above his head, palms up, fingers bent slightly inward.

Marron leaned forward, his hand on the other leg now, gripping it beneath the thigh, moving it into position…it was all so slow, so gentle…Gateau had honestly never pictured anything like this happening, but at least it was Marron… Marron's eyes were no longer lifeless. They burned, gold and other colors, drawing Gateau deeper into this, making him want it. He closed his eyes as Marron bent down to bite his neck softly, tracing lines in Gateau's palms with his fingertips… Marron shifted, put one hand under Gateau, and guided himself in with the other.

"NNNnnnHH….!" Gateau forgot himself, bringing one arm down heavily to one side, his hand gripping the bed. His head was thrown back and his eyes were shut so tightly he couldn't remember how to open them again…but he forced himself not to tense up his lower body or cry out. Marron kept a firm grip on him, and he kept moving…but he didn't stop gently kissing Gateau's neck.

"It's not…too bad…?" Marron whispered to him. "I…can always…"

"nNo…!" Gateau gasped sharply. "You…did this…for me…I…_want_…this…"

Marron breathed against Gateau's ear and didn't press him further. After a moment it got easier and Marron didn't need both hands so badly…he put his lower arm on the bed and let the palm of his hand rest against Gateau's cheek. Gateau blinked painfully, then brought a shaking hand up to cover Marron's. He rubbed his face against Marron's palm, half-consciously licking and nipping at the tender skin in the middle. Marron drew in his breath sharply, but he let Gateau do this for another moment before he reared up slowly and curled his hand against the mattress for support.

Gateau moaned and ran his hands down Marron's body as Marron began to go deeper. Marron smiled softly and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Gateau was using his hands again…but maybe having him like this was enough. When Marron saw the desperation and helplessness flooding Gateau's features, he was almost able to believe what Gateau had told him. Maybe…he really _was_ the one with all the power…

Marron's mouth was open now as he took deeper and faster breaths. His eyes kept closing…he began to lean further forward, gripping Gateau more tightly. He wasn't sure of the moment he ceased holding back…but it was all right, it was all right…because now Gateau was gripping him too, crying out, pulling him in deeper…saying he needed it…wanted it…Marron drove it into him, _everything_, every fear, every wound, every battle. And Gateau's voice was rough and choked now, and he was still begging…please…_more_…

Gateau tried to watch it, so he could remember…Marron's face as he came into him, the line that his heaving shoulders made…but it was so hard…so hard to see anything…Marron's hair sliding along Gateau's inner thighs as he leaned back…the feel of his own numbed hands pulling Marron down to lie next to him…he…couldn't—

There was a knock on the door.

Gateau sat up, completely disoriented. This wasn't his room, he was—no, this _was_ his room…everything was scattered on the floor, but it was his room.

The knock came again, then a familiar voice spoke from behind the locked door.

"Gateau? Hey, you still up?"

"Carrot…?" Gateau blinked and looked around. Marron was next to him in bed, sleeping. He rubbed his face and looked again just to make sure. When had Marron…? It came back to him when he absentmindedly shifted position—and winced. "Umn…Carrot. Yeah, sorry, I was asleep…just a second, okay?"

Gateau blearily looked for his jeans. He pulled them on and went to the door. Carrot was very apologetic for waking him up, but Gateau shook his head firmly and asked Carrot what he could do for him.

Carrot turned slightly red and couldn't meet Gateau's gaze. "Look, uh…I sort of thought Marron might be here, if he is that's fine, I just wanted to know where he _was_…when I went to sleep he was there, but now he's gone, and…uh…"

Now it was Gateau's turn to feel embarrassed. "Oh hell, I'm sorry. I should have asked him if…I mean, yeah, he's here, do you want to see him?"

Carrot looked torn. "I don't want to…not if you were…"

Gateau shook his head emphatically. "He's asleep, that's all. C'mon." He opened the door further for Carrot, who followed after a moment. Carrot raised his eyebrows at the clothes and other things lying on the floor, but Gateau was too busy trying to rouse Marron to notice.

"Marron? Wake up, Marron…"

"…nnn….can't it…..wait….?"

"It's Carrot—"

"**_Niisan_**?" Marron was immediately awake and sitting upright.

Carrot smiled and sat on the bed. "Hey Marron. I just wanted to know where you got to. I didn't mean to wake you up, really."

Marron looked crushed. "Oh god…I left you there…I didn't mean to be gone for a long time like that, I'm so sorry…!"

Carrot's eyes widened and he spread his hands out in alarm. "No, Marron, it's fine! I was just worried about my little brother, that's all! Today was…well, it was awful…and I was…worried."

Gateau was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Marron looked from one man to the other, then his eyes fixed upon his brother again.

"Niisan… I said I would stay with you while you slept…it is unforgivable of me that you woke up alone. Nothing can make up for it…I failed you…_again_." Marron whispered the last word as his head fell to his chest.

Gateau felt pained to hear Marron say those words, but he understood how must be for him. He also knew that there was nothing _he_ could do…nothing but leave and let the brothers sort it out between themselves. He quietly took a deep breath, and then forced himself to speak in light tones:

"You guys obviously have a lot of stuff to talk about. I'm gonna go have a quick shower, all right?"

He smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Carrot and Marron looked after him for a moment, then Carrot turned around, baffled anger in his expression. "Marron, how can you even _think_ that? Failed me? You've never failed me one day in your life!"

Marron looked at him, anguished. "You said you needed me…and I _left your side_…I left my brother so that I could—"

"—so that you could lead your _own_ life for a couple of hours? So that you could forget about what happened today? Yeah, you're a real traitor all right." Carrot sighed and smiled, reaching over to hug Marron clumsily. "Marron. Gateau isn't my cup of tea, I'll give you that…but if I had someone…you better believe I would want to be with her after a day like today. That doesn't make you a bad brother…that just makes you human."

Marron looked down, still ashamed. "But…I said I would _be there_ when you woke up…"

Carrot smiled again. "Well, you probably didn't think I was going to wake up so soon, did you? I bet you didn't plan on falling asleep, either." Marron blushed. Carrot continued, his voice now a whisper: "That's the point. You can't plan for everything…things don't always turn out the way they should. But…it all came out okay, didn't it?" He held Marron tighter. "_It all came out okay_…so stop worrying…"

"…sound…just like him…"

"mmm…?"

"Nothing."

Gateau let the hot water beat against his skin. He was still sore, and he knew that he only had to mention it to Marron, and Marron would heal him—but, no. He didn't really want to be healed, he thought that perhaps he wanted to keep this. After all…he cherished the marks that Marron left on him, secretly, in places the others didn't often see…and while part of him hated to change that beautiful pale skin in any way, he sometimes left his marks on Marron, too. He felt some undefined, powerful emotion when he thought about these hidden claims they had placed on each other. This was no different. Marron had only made his claim on Gateau more permanent, just as Gateau had done with Marron so long ago.

It still stung that Marron might regret what had happened because he had ended up breaking his promise to Carrot…but then, Gateau had long since learned that he would have to share Marron's heart. He supposed that it was only fair, since he had such strong feelings for his own sister. If he ever had to choose between them…well, hopefully such a thing would never happen, to either of them.

Gateau cut the flow of water and shook out his wet hair. Such heavy thoughts…he was done with those for tonight. He would head back and see how they were doing.

When he got back, he was relieved to see Marron and Carrot hugging each other. Marron's chin was rested on Carrot's shoulder, and he opened his eyes when he heard the door open. Gateau asked him a question, wordlessly, and Marron's own expression cleared and he smiled warmly. Then Gateau let out a sigh of relief and addressed them aloud (for Carrot's benefit more than anything else).

"I'm back! So…everything get worked out okay, guys?" He came over to ruffle Carrot's hair.

Carrot sat back, smiling. "I think so…do you feel better now, Marron?"

Marron still looked doubtful. "I do…but niisan, surely I should be asking _you_ that…I was not the one who…was almost lost today."

Carrot shook his head, his expression serious. "I didn't die, and it was because of all of you…and that's what makes _me_ feel better. That, and my goofy little brother who loves me so much…hey, now that I know you're okay, I'm gonna go back to bed."

"But…niisan…I made a promise…" Marron looked anxiously at Gateau.

Gateau spread his hands. "Go. I understand."

Carrot snorted. "Well, I don't. Go back to sleep, Marron, I'll be fine!"

"I _couldn't_…"

"Look, I'm not gonna let you—"

"Oh, for—!" Gateau put one hand over his eyes in exasperation.

Marron and Carrot looked at each other, both equally determined. Gateau looked from one to the other, amazed at how similar they looked. Then he rubbed his eyes and looked again. All right, good…because that had just been _spooky_. That still didn't solve his problem, though. Marron was determined to keep his promise to his older brother…Carrot was determined not to impose on his younger brother. This would be very amusing if it wasn't happening in _his bedroom_. He tried to stifle a yawn.

"See, Gateau's getting tired."

"Then let's get back to our room."

"Marron, _no_. You were sleeping here. I'm not gonna—"

"Niisan…"

"Okay,** _enough_**."

Both brothers turned to look at Gateau, wide-eyed. Gateau sighed. "Both of you are full of so much _brotherly love and devotion_ that none of us are going to get any damned **sleep!!"** Marron and Carrot looked at the floor petulantly. Gateau injected a vaguely pathetic note into his voice. "I for one _want_ to sleep…It's been…a rough day for me too…" That had the desired effect of making Marron blush deeply—and making Carrot curious. Gateau cheered considerably at causing this small bit of mischief and decided to be just a _little_ more obnoxious. It'd get them out of his room, at least.

"Of course, you could both just sleep _here_. That'd solve **_everything_**!" He laughed, fully expecting for Marron to blast him or Carrot to leap away and sputter something about Gateau being perverted. A moment or two went by and nothing happened. Gateau looked at the two brothers again, confused and a bit disappointed…then he noticed the looks on their faces.

"**Oh no**. I was _kidding_—"

Explaining everything to the Misu sisters the next morning was difficult.


End file.
